


Softer times

by GhostlyGhoulies



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Caretaking, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Non-Sexual, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 21:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19449637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostlyGhoulies/pseuds/GhostlyGhoulies
Summary: He's nothing like him. And Moxxi knows





	Softer times

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written borderlands fics   
> So ofc the first one I write is a bby Tim

The soft static buzz ran through the man's body as he materialized on the grungy sidewalk of Concordia. He grimaced as stood, dusting his knees off as he tugged up the steps. His mismatched eyes blinking slowly as he stared at the dimly lit bar.

  
"What it'll be, tiger?" She asked, leaning on the table as she watched the man slowly slide into one of the barstools.

  
"Oh, uhm- a, whiskeeey, on the rocks?" The doppelganger replied, uncertaincy in his tone.

  
Would that be something Jack drank, something he'd even order?

  
He was taken out of thought when the glass slid to him, along with two small, red pills. His brow cocked.

  
"Aspirin," she mouthed with a knowing wink before she went to attend to her final patrons of the evening.

  
Tim fiddled with the pills for a moment before downing them with the water. Although the internal ache of headbutts from a bullymong required a much heavier dosage, the sentiment was appreciated.

  
The doppelganger glanced around the bar, the muted music and jumbled conversations were welcomed white noise for the man after the hours of garbled psycho screechings. Neon signs and weather worn posters kept his eyes from drooping too low as rested his chin in his open palms. Sighing softly as he watched the others leave, he supposed that was the signal to go as well.

  
As the started to rise he heard a voice clearing from behind him.

  
"And where do you think you're going so quick?" Moxxi asked, her hands on her hips.

  
Tim dryly swallowed, "W- It's closing time? And, y'know, don't want to keep you open longer than you need," he explained, running his hand through his mussed up hair, "U-unless that's what you want, s-sweetheart," he added, physically recoiling.

  
Smart one.

  
Moxxi smiled and shook her head as pushed the swinging door open with her hips, walking over to the man.

  
"C'mon sugar, he's not here," she began, her hand cupping the doppelganger's jaw, "You don't have to be Jack around me."

  
Timothy looked to the women, his heart racing to a new beat when she looked to him with a certain sincerity to her words. He sighed, his mismatched eyes growing instantly glassy. His breaths becoming shaky as he tried to regulate his heartbeat.

  
She hummed gently, watching the persona of the flirtatious, narcissistic, homicide leader crumbling away from the younger man.

  
"There we go. Must have been scary, huh?" Moxxi began, her free hand running over his back, pulling him into a tight hug, "Being around all those bandits, watching your back for skags."

  
Timothy nodded slowly, "A-and the jumppads, I don't really like those either," he added with his bottom lip protruding at the thought of the stomach churning altitudes.  
Moxxi smiled at the pouty lipped man, pressing forwards.

  
"And of course those, someone as tiny as you shouldn't have to be so high in the air, huh?" Her tone growing soft, nurturing.  
Tim nodded, feeling his chest flutter as he rested his head on Moxxi's shoulder, "I wans' goes," he whined, thumb dangerously close to his lips.

  
There it was.

  
"I know, sugar," she began, running her hand in small circles on his back, "I know you do. And we will very soon, Mama just has a couple things to do before that, okay?"

  
The doppelganger rubbed at his eyes, "Okay," he quietly said.

  
He felt her hand move from his jaw to his hand, gently guiding him back to his seat.  
"You just sit tight, okay, Sugar?" Moxxi called as she walked around, collecting the stray cups that, unsurprisingly, the cl4p-tr4p unit had left behind.

  
As she stacked the glasses onto the tray, Moxxi's gaze returned to the seated man. His feet swinging a bit as he fixated on one of the blinking signs.

  
She didn't quite know, but, there was something about Tim that had set her material instincts into overdrive. Since the first stumbled introduction he gave she knew something was different to him.

  
She scooped up the last glass and made her way back behind the bar. Placing the dirtied glasses into the soapy water she looked back at the doppelganger who had taken to fiddling with Jack, his pocketwatch.

  
He wasn't Jack. Not by a long shot. Sure, he had the same face, same body. But, the younger man couldn't replicate that brooding near sociopathic aura that wafted off the real Jack. No one could.

  
This was Tim. A debt ridden student with the weight of the world and collection of moons on his shoulders.

  
"And there we are," she said, breaking the silence.

  
Tim slowly stood up, coming face to face with Moxxi.

  
She smiled, leaning over to kiss his temple. Her nose scrunching when she caught whiff of, what she could only assume to be the drying blood and organs of whatever Tim had shot during the mission.

  
"I'd say a certain vault hunter needs a bit of a clean up, huh?"

  
Tim simply nodded in agreement, letting the woman lead him off.

\--  
Moxxi sat besides the tub on the plush bath mat.

  
There had been a few added benefits to having someone able to travel to Helios. Namely the small trinkets, things that weren't nessicarly necessities but were nice to have.  
Moxxi rubbed the soapy cloth over his face, examining the light dusting of freckles that scattered over the bridge of this nose once the caked on blood was off. They didn't seem to take into account just how much the sun touched the moon.

  
As she rung out the cloth, catching the doe eyed doppelganger gaze. She hummed, scooping a finger full of the bubbles, placing it on his nose. Tim giggled from the ticklish sensation, he wiggled his nose as Moxxi chuckled.

  
"You know, some people say that freckles are like a map of stars," Moxxi mused as she traced her index finger along the speckled surface.

  
Tim raised his hand to his face in curiosity, "Like a vault map?" He asked as he squished a handful of bubbles between his fingers.  
"Hmm, kind of, but at the end of this map there is not scary vault monster, just a cute lil vault hunter and do you know who that is?"

  
The doppelganger thought for a moment, his fingers slipping into his mouth as he looked at her, "Lilith?"

  
Moxxi laughed and shook her head, "No silly, the cutest vault hunter isss, you!" She smiled as she tousled his wet hair, noting the slightest wave to it as she reached for the nearby towel.

  
"Now, let's get you out before you turn into a raisin on me," she said as she helped the vault hunter up, wrapping the towel around his frame.

  
Moxxi looked a Tim, "Ready?" She asked, letting the other nod and leap out of the tub before pulling the plug.

  
The two watched as the water swirled down the drain, ending in a small 'glug'.

  
Moxxi hummed contentedly as she walked the two out of the washroom and back into the hall. Homes on Elpis were small, not a quaint small but rather a nuisance type small. However, it was beneficial when you had an exhausted vault hunter using you as support as they made their way to the other room.   
\--

Moxxi smiled as she buttoned the last of the buttons to the flanneled sleepwear. Perhaps it was a bit weird to keep an ex's clothing but she couldnt lie if the doppelganger didn't look cute in the red plaid.

  
She folded the towel before sitting it ontop of the dresser. Moxxi returned to the bed, placing her hands on her hips, clearing her throat when she spotted the vault hunter.

  
"Ah, ah," she tutted when she saw Tim scrolling through his echo, the long list of task taking over the screen.

  
The man whined, making no attempt at snatching it back once it was held above his body.

  
"Not for little ones, sugar," she said as she closed the application, her thumb hovering over the EchoNet, pulling up a collection of videos before sitting back on the bed.

  
Tim curiously looked at the screen scooting closer, rubbing at his eyes as the screen lit up with the colourful imagery played.  
Moxxi placed the Echo device to the side, allowing the vault hunter to continue watching as she pulled the blanket over his shoulders.

  
It wasn't long before the gentle, rhythmic breathing pattern started. Moxxi cooed was Tim curled himself into a small ball, thumb loosely in his mouth as he slipped into a peaceful rest.

  
She watched him, hand running through his hair, letting her hand fall onto his cheekbones.

  
"Goodnight, kitten," she whispered before leaning over, peppering small kissed on his cheek before sliding down to find rest as well.

  
It wasn't much, but the softer moments, the shared times between the two made it more obvious who this man really was. And who he wasnt.  
  



End file.
